


In the Car

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Challenge: midnightwriting, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em> Chuck's job was to stay in the freaking car.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Car

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://creativescape.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**creativescape**](http://creativescape.dreamwidth.org/)'s challenge at [](http://midnightwriting.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**midnightwriting**](http://midnightwriting.dreamwidth.org/), ♥ hope you enjoy.

Casey didn't really have to say anything. Chuck _knew_ , from much experience and a lot of terror-inducing, piss-your-pants-kind-of-experiences that his job was always the simplest one. Chuck's job was to stay in the freaking car.

"Allow me to make this very, very clear to you," Casey said. He had the very intent expression on his face that was usually preceding someone getting their ass kicked, their face handed to them, or at the very least having a swift elbow delivered to their nostrils (with a bonus of unconsciousness, waking up in a trunk notwithstanding) so Chuck made an effort to listen.

"If you get out of the car," Casey said. "I am going to make you wish that the terrorists inside the warehouse had killed you when they had the chance."

Sarah's in the warehouse, Chuck thought to himself. "What if you need my help?"

Casey glared at him. He cocked the shotgun in his hand and made a very, very intimidating face at the building that was currently keeping Sarah hostage. The building did not look unimpressed, it looked almost as if it were wilting beneath John Casey's steely gaze. "I do not need your help," He said.

Chuck nodded. "Stay in the car. Check. What do I do if someone tries to drive away in the car, with me in it?"

Casey's glare had intensified to potentially lethal levels, which was the only reason Chuck attempted to make light of the situation. "I mean, that is -- not that there will be that kind of a situation, but, I mean, -- considering my track record and everything we know about me, and well, we all know I'm an idiot--"

"Finally," Casey growled, although he kind of looked a little amused at Chuck's babbling. "Something that we can agree on. Stay in the car, Bartowski. Don't let anyone kidnap you -- here, I'll make it easy on you," and he yanked the keys from the ignition and tossed them into Chuck's lap. "There you go. Sit. Stay. Good boy," and he leaned forward and ruffled Chcuk's hair, almost fondly, before he flung the door wideopen and launched himself into the most dangerous situation the team had found thmselves in thus far.

"Oh, oh," Chuck said. "This is not good," when he saw the crazy black-clad ninja-assassain guys sneaking up Casey from the back. "This is not good," he repeated, because even though Casey had taken out three of them, there were two more, one on the roof and one right behind him--

 _Stay in the car,_ Chuck thought. He sighed to himself even as he scrambled into the front seat, fumbling the keys into the ignition and slamming the Herder into gear. The tires squealed audibly.

Casey took out the ninja-assassain behind him with a swift kick and some sort of weird move that looked like it belonged in a Batman movie, and he glared at Chuck through the windshield as Chuck came speeding up behind him. "I am going to KILL YOU" he mouthed, pointing his free hand (and his gun) at Chuck through the glass.

The sound of the body hitting the hood was a lot louder than Chuck had expected. The body rolled towards him, hitting the windshield hard and flopping out of view, rolling over the roof and landing somewhere behind the vehicle. Chuck slammed on the brakes, twisting the wheel to the side hard and skidding to a stop a few inches away from Casey.

"Get back," Casey said, opening the door and shoving Chuck into the passenger seat. "Get down, Bartowski, and the next time I tell you to stay in the car, don't bring the whole damn thing with you!"

"No problem," Chuck squeaked, as Casey slammed on the accelerator and drove through the warehouse wall.

Grabbing him by the scruff of the neck, Casey shoved down hard until Chuck managed to half-fold himself in a crouch near the floor to the dulcet tones of a barrage of gunfire. "Stay the hell down," he said, as the Herder stalled in the middle of the warehouse. "Hold onto this, will you?" and he handed Chuck his nine mil before leaping out of the vehicle and doing miraculous things to avoid getting shot.

A bullet exploded the rearview mirror. Chuck ducked. _Stay in the car_ , he thought to himself. _That plan never works._

-


End file.
